The present invention is related to an apparatus and method for lighting. More specifically, the present invention is related to an apparatus for lighting where the bottom edge of a housing is hidden by a frame.
Light has always provided the ability for people to see the world around them. As such, it is a necessity for people to see indoors. But lighting in and of itself has also taken on an aesthetic element, where the lighting is designed to be part of the structure it illuminates in a way that is unobtrusive and unnoticeable, or conforms as much as possible to its surroundings.
In many fine stores, lighting is very carefully considered for illuminating the products that the store sells. Especially in such settings, the lighting apparatus is desired to be as unnoticeable as possible while serving its purpose of illuminating the products being sold. Recessed lighting is commonly used to accomplish this purpose. In certain types of recessed lighting, the housing is inserted into a wall, ceiling or floor, where the housing holds the light itself. In this type of recessed lighting, the housing is outfitted with a frame which is used to hold lighting in the wall, ceiling or floor. Heretofore, the housing has fitted inside the frame, creating additional edges and thus lines that disrupt the aesthetically pleasing look of a smooth floor, ceiling or wall. The present invention removes these lines to provide a more smooth and continuous look to the wall, ceiling or floor in which the lighting apparatus is disposed.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for lighting which fits into a wall, ceiling or floor. The apparatus comprises a housing having a bottom edge and at least one mechanism for holding a light. The housing has a depth. The apparatus comprises a frame having an opening having a width larger than the depth through which the housing can fit. The housing fits about the frame wherein the bottom edge is hidden by the frame.
The present invention pertains to a method for installing an apparatus for lighting. The method comprises the steps of placing a frame having an opening into a space in a ceiling of a room. Then there is the step of introducing a housing through the opening in the frame into the ceiling. Next there is the step of fitting a bottom edge of the housing about a ridge of the frame which extends inwards into the ceiling wherein the bottom edge is hidden by the frame. Then there is the step of setting at least one mechanism for holding a light in the housing.